The Triangle Becomes A Square
by JUST UR AVERAGE DC FAN
Summary: DawsonJoey and AndiePacey. However will it stay like that? Will secrets be revealed?
1. Cheat

Summery: Joey/Dawson and Pacey/Andie, but will it stay like that?

Disclaimer: I in no way own Dawson's Creek.

Joey's POV

Right now, my life was going pretty good. Dawson and I have been going out for a year now and the B&B is going strong. I also had great friends-Pacey and Andie, who have also been dating a year. Of course then theres Jen and Jack who are the real "soulmates" in Capeside, even though Jacks gay. Like I said, everythings was going great, until today of course.

It was a pretty normal day here in Capeside. Well, as normal as normal could be anyway. Pacey, Andie, Dawson and me decided to go to the beach for some summer fun. We were there for about 4 hours when we decided to pack it up or the day, or at least Dawson and Andie did.

"Do you guys really have to go?" i groaned.

"Umm yeah, I umm have to go help my Dad with some football stuff since he is the new coach and all." Dawson said.

"And I have to go pack for my vacation." Andie said smoothly.

"Looks like its just you and me Potter."

"Yeah unfortunatly."

"Statements coming from a true ice queen."

"Bite me jailbait."

"Guy stop and try not to kill eachother while we are gone."Andie joked.

"Well I guess we will call eachother tomorrow?" Dawson said acting strangely.

"Yeah, bye guys."

"Bye!"

"Was it just me or did they sound extremely suspicios Pace?"

"I would actually have to agree with you on that one."

"How about we go check it out."

"Great idea."

I know this is pretty bad but it was a dream i had with different people lol. well r/r if u would like. i will probably update soon.


	2. New Found Friendship

1Pacey's POV

"I don't know where you get off trying to accuse our best friends of having an affair together." Joey yelled.

"What are you talking about, it was just an opinion."

"Pace, do you seriously think they could possibly having an affair when we are always together?"

"I don't know, maybe not, but I mean they seemed so suspicious."

"Yeah your right but lets not jump to conclusions until we talk to Dawson and Andie."

Joey's POV

As we climbed up Dawson's latter, we heard strange noises. It almost sounded like moaning. I gave Pace a weird look, but continued up the latter.

"What the hell is going on I screamed."

"Oh my, what are you two doing her." Andie screamed.

"It's called checking up on our girlfriend and boyfriend." Pace started yelling back.

"Look guys we were going to tell you guys." Dawson reasoned.

"Sure when hell froze over?"

I just couldn't take it any longer, I had to leave and fast. I could hear the distant voices calling for me to come back but I couldn't. I thought I might be sick if I stayed there any longer. I didn't even know where to go, so I just headed over to the docks. I didn't know how long I have been sitting here but I hear someone come up behind me. It's Pace.

"How are you holding up Jo?"

"How do you think, I mean we just caught our significant other having sex." I said as I started to cry for the millionth time.

"Oh don't cry Joey."he said wiping my tears away.

"How can I not, Dawson was my everything. My soulmate. We aren't even 17 yet and he has cheated on me."

"You know what Jo, what doesn't kill us, only makes us stronger. I believe that there is someone out there who is going to be ten times better than Dawson and his humongous forehead."

"Thanks Pace, you have really helped me tonight. I appreciate you being here for me."

"Well Potter, it's a limited time offer. How about we stick together this year and help each other through it."

"That sounds like a good idea Pace, thanks."

"No problem Joe, no problem." he said putting his arm around me.


	3. Drunkeness

1Joey's POV

"Pace, this whole getting drunk thing was the best idea you have ever had."

"Why thank you Josephine."

"Just because I'm drunk does not mean you have the right to call me Josephine."

"I have a drunken confession to make Jo."

"Oh really, what's that?"

"Ever since freshman year, I have had a crush on you."

"Your joking, right?"

"Absolutely not."

I don't know what got into me that moment, but I grabbed him and starting furiously kissing him. I'm surprised he did not pull away. Well actually I'm not because apparently he likes me. We started pulling off our clothes. My head was telling me to stop, but I couldn't. It felt as if he was a magnet, pulling me towards him. The next thing I knew we were having sex. With me absolutely enjoying it.

Joey's POV

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. I felt something wrapped around me. Oh no. What did I do last night? I turned around to see Pacey with his arms tightly wrapped around me.

"Oh sh."

"Huh, what is going on."

"PACEY, what the hell did we do last night?"

"Well obviously we had sex, now didn't we."

"This was not supposed to happen." I screamed while searching for my clothes.

"Look Jo, lets just sit down and relax and talk about it."

"Talk about what? How we slept together? How Dawson and Andie are going to be heartbroken when we tell them?"

"Who cares they did the same thing to us."

Things that happened last night came flooding back to me. Dawson having sex with Andie. Pacey comforting me. Pacey and I having sex.

"Jo, are you okay."

"Huh, yeah I just remembered. Okay this is not so bad after all."

"See, looking towards the bright side can be good."

"Pacey, did we use condoms?"

"Yeah, I remember putting it on."

"Okay good. Listen Pace, I have to go. I will call you later okay?"

"Ok, sounds good, talk to you later."

"Bye"

"Bye"

I cant believe I just had sex with Pacey. I thought my first time would always be special. With Dawson even. I will admit, Pacey looked pretty good last night, even when I wasn't drunk. Oh man, what am I thinking. I can't possibly have feelings for Pacey J. Whitter. This is going to be one long summer.


	4. The Infamous Day After

1Joey's POV

I tried to ignore Pacey as much as I could. Let's face it, after having drunken sex, you can't be that eager to see that person. Especially if you might have feelings for that person. Pacey Witter. Didn't see that one coming. I mean we banter and fight all the time. He used to irritate me to no end. I don't even know if its all because of the Andie and Dawson thing. Maybe I have always liked him in that weird enemy thing we have going on. I mean he does have a nice butt and he is kinda cute. I guess I will have to see what happens from here.

Pacey's POV

What the heck was I thinking last night. I should have stopped her. Except the fact that she is totally beautiful. I thought my crush from the biology project went away when I got together with Andie. I guess it never did. I always had a thing for the Miss Josephine Potter. I would have told her but she was too wrapped up in Dawson to even look my way. I mean what could she possibly see in him. He has a big forehead and he is oblivious to the real world. I was warped up in my thoughts I didn't even see who I bumped into.

"Potter, watch where your going next time."

"I should say the same to you. Where are you headed?"

"Your house, actually."

"Same here."

"I guess we should talk, huh?"

OMG I feel like such an idiot. I spelt witter wrong on my last chapter. Sorry what a fool I am . Anyways sorry but I had major writers block and I have been busy lately. Oh and im thinking of making this new story with the main story line but adding in the movie 13 going on 30. What do u think? Any good? Ok so r/r please.

"Yeah, listen Pacey. Last night, we were obviously drunk and it meant nothing."

"Your absolutely right Potter." I said trying to hide the disappointment on my face.

"Right, so nothing is wrong?"

"Nope, everything is fine."

"Good, well I have to work, movie later?"

"See ya then Jo."

Pacey's POV

Ever since that whole mural incident with Matt Caulfield, I wanted to do something nice for Joey. I decided to rent her a huge wall so she could paint whatever she wanted.

"Jo, there's something I want to show you. Come on, just a little bit farther, right up here, couple more steps. Right there, whoa, stop right there. Perfect. We're here."

"Pacey, I don't know where you think here is, but it seems to me we're nowhere."

"Think back with me for just a second. Remember how this whole thing started? It started with a girl, a wall, and a paintbrush."

"You bought me a paintbrush?"

"No lame-o, I stole this from your permanent collection."

"You bought me a wall?"

"Not bought, rented. And this thing didn't come cheap either, it cost me a hundred bucks."

"You bought me a wall?"

"You said that already. Look, it's a limited time offer, so you should get cracking."

"Pacey, did you notice the size of this thing?"

"I just thought your next endeavor should be bigger and better than your last one. It's important that you keep on growing, both as a person and as an artist. I also got you this. Now I know its not gonna cover the whole thing, but as the saying goes, the journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step."

"Well, I'm going to need your help on this one."

"No, no, no, not this time. You're on your own, Sister."

"Pacey, you're unbelievable. I mean, as soon as I think I've got you all figured out, you go and do something so outrageous that completely challenges me in a way that no one else would even think of that. In case I don't say it enough, thank you."

"It's about time, Potter. It's about time."

Joey's POV

I just stood there. How could he afford this. For me. He never did anything like this to me before. I am just glad we weren't all awkward with each other today. Maybe the summer with Pacey wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Three Simple Words

1Joey's POV

After a few weeks of summer with Pacey, I knew I was falling in love with him. I don't know how or when it happened, but it did. We never really brought up the sex thing again which was to my relief. As for Dawson and Andie, well their in their own non-realistic life. They have been dating ever since Pacey and I caught them. We don't even try to talk to them anymore. Jack and Jen have become closer to us. We always seem to be hanging out. It's actually kinda nice having a girl to talk to. Jen seems to believe I should tell Pacey how I feel, but I am really afraid he does not feel the same.

Pacey's POV

Who knew Joey could have such an impact on my life. One minute I hate her and the next I am head over heels in love with her. I don't know when it even started. I would tell her, but I doubt she even feels the same way about me. I guess I will try anyway. Tonight. I am going to tell her tonight and that's it. After the movie is when I will tell Josephine Potter that I am madly in love with her.

Joey's POV

"Witter, you really need to be more careful with the popcorn. I probably have a million pieces in my hair by now."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I am just thinking is all."

"Come here and give me a hug. Everything is going to be okay because I love you."

As soon as the words came out, I knew it was a mistake. He is giving me the weirdest look he has ever given me.

"You what Potter?"

"I sorry the words kinda-"

I couldn't even finish the words because his lips came crashing down on mine.

"I love you too Jo. I was going to tell you tonight. That is why I was nervous before. I don't know when it happened but this summer so far that I have spent with you has been the best. I don't know about you but I am happy about Dawson and Andie because it made me realize how much I love you."

"Wow, Pace, I never in a million years thought you felt this way. I think the Dawson and Andie thing is good too.

"So what should we do now?"

"I assume kiss."

"Good idea Jo."

The End

ok in the last chapter, I put my comments in the middle of the page lol so sorry about that. Umm this is the last chapter, however, im making a story which involve the whole dawson and andie cheating but im adding in the movie 13 going on 30. Ok so I appreciate all the comments you guys have left me. They are really nice and brighten up my day lol. Thanks again.


End file.
